1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate in general to an apparatus that perfects paper, cardboard, greeting cards, cardstock and the like, during the manufacture of printed media.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the manufacture of printed media, such as greeting cards, paper, cardboard, cardstock, and the like, media may be processed on both sides. For example, in the art of greeting card manufacturing, a large sheet of media may be embossed on a first side, scored on the opposite side, then cut on the first side, and finally folded along the scored side to form a greeting card. An analogous situation is when a photocopying apparatus prints a xe2x80x9cdouble-sidedxe2x80x9d photocopy, because both sides are processed during the manufacturing process.
In such cases, to simplify the manufacturing process, a single sheet is mechanically turned so that it may be processed on both sides of the media. The mechanical turning or xe2x80x9cflippingxe2x80x9d is known in the art as xe2x80x9cperfectingxe2x80x9d the media.
Conventionally, when media is processed, the media is held in a gripping arrangement. When the media is perfected, the media is released from the gripping arrangement, flipped, and then regripped for further printing. This is done because most conventional systems accomplish the media perfection through a system of rollers or other sheet-turning drums.